Dark Lady
by Alvera
Summary: A new take on Petunia and Lily's relationship. One of them is having an affair with the love of the other's life. But who's having an affair with whom? Set in an Alternate Universe. AM


1 Dark Lady  
  
The fortune queen of New Orleans   
  
Was brushing her cat   
  
In her black limousine   
  
On the back seat were scratches from   
  
The marks of men her fortunes she had won   
  
How far my sister had come. The spoilt Brat. Always getting what she wanted. She knew how to manipulate mum and dad. She always got what she wanted. And now here I was, I hadn't spoken to her in years, asking her help. I needed her. I knew that she was a fake; well I thought that she was a fake, but she was my last hope. She was rich now, having made her fortune cheating other people, making them believe that she was the 'fortune queen of New Orleans'. That was a joke.  
  
   
  
I couldn't see through the tinted glass   
  
She said "Home James" and he hit the gas   
  
I followed her to some darkened room   
  
She took my money   
  
She said "I'll be with you soon"   
  
I followed her into the room, she took my money and disappeared through a door. She made me pay, her own sister, but then she always was ruthless. 'All's fair in love and war' that was her motto in life. All's fair in love and war, yeah, but it's more fair for some people than others.  
  
Chorus:   
  
Dark lady laughed and danced   
  
And lit the candles one by one   
  
Danced to her gypsy music   
  
Till her brew was done   
  
Dark lady played black magic   
  
Till the clock struck on the twelve   
  
She told me more about me   
  
Than I knew myself   
  
She actually scared me. Dressed in her black clothes, she'd dyed her hair black and had make up on to make her face look white, pale, like a corpse. Her bright red lipstick stood out against her face like blood against skin.  
  
She dealt two cards, a queen and a three   
  
And mumbled some words   
  
That were so strange to me   
  
And then she turned up a two-eyed jack   
  
My eyes saw red but the card   
  
Still stayed black   
  
When she turned over those cards, my mind raced. I knew a little about the cards that she was using, enough to know that that card wasn't good. In fact it was bad, very bad indeed.  
  
She said "the man you love is secretly true   
  
To someone else who is very close to you   
  
My advice is that you leave this place   
  
Never come back and forget you ever saw my face"   
  
  
  
I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I managed to convince myself that it must just be some trick of hers to get back at me. To make me distrust my one true love. All right, so he wasn't exactly prince charming, but I loved him. I loved him with all my heart and soul. And I thought that he loved me  
  
I So I ran home and crawled in my bed   
  
I couldn't sleep because   
  
Of all the things she said   
  
Then I remembered her strange perfume   
  
And how I smelled it once in my own room   
  
  
  
I pulled the covers up tight when I went to bed that night. He wasn't there, why wasn't he there? There must be some reasonable explanation, I reasoned with myself, he must be with friends. Why? Why would he go and not tell me? Why? Unless, unless he was with someone else, unless it wasn't just my sister trying to make me distrust him, unless… That was when I remembered it. That time, after the job interview when I had smelt that odd smell, like perfume…The same perfume she had had on. He couldn't be…He wouldn't be…  
  
  
  
So I sneaked back and caught her with my man   
  
Laughing and kissing   
  
Till they saw the gun in my hand   
  
The next thing I knew   
  
They were dead on the floor   
  
Dark lady would never turn a card up anymore   
  
I didn't know why I took the gun, I just did. It was in the bedside table. Protection, that was why he had suggested we buy it. He didn't know it would end up killing him. When I saw them there, in that same room that she had shown me the cards, I was so angry. How could he do this to me? How could she do this to me? Suddenly they saw me, my gun pointed at her head. For a split second they froze. But a split second was all I needed, I fired the gun, twice, once at her, once at him. I killed them, and I'm proud of it. I, Petunia Evans killed Vernon Dursley and Lily Evans 


End file.
